The Adventure of the Celestial Acolyte
Prerequisites *You have to complete Brittle Chips Ahoy at least one time. *The Celestial Watch bone chip collection orb on your server has to be filled at 100%. *You need to speak Stout. You can get the Stout Language Primer off the Language Sellers in your home town. Introduction A devastating crime was committed within North Qeynos - Seeress Ealaynya Ithis, Harbinger of Life and Prophet of the Prime Healer was murdered! There are mysterious and dark motivations behind it and unforeseeable consequences due to it. We cannot be distracted from this crime any longer. Justice must be done but more importantly, the evil machinations at play must be stopped! We must find who committed this heinous act and to what end. Steps #Perhaps one of the Pilgrims at the temple of Life saw something suspicious? Speak to a dwarf pilgrim outside the Temple of Life in North Qeynos. She says she does not have the voice to talk, and asks for some tea to calm her nerves. #Buy some Calming Chamomile Tea from Baker Voleen at Voleen's Bakery in North Qeynos for 38 copper. #Bring the Calming Chamomile Tea tea to a dwarf pilgrim outside the Temple of Life in North Qeynos. A dwarf pilgrim saw Acolyte Squallrider nervously leave the temple the same day of the Seeress' murder. #I should question the merchants and citizens of Qeynos about the Acolyte. Talk to Baker Voleen at Voleen's Bakery in North Qeynos again. Baker Voleen sold Acolyte Squallrider a great amount of food. #I should question more merchants and citizens of Qeynos about the Acolyte. Talk to Stable Hand Stonebear in South Qeynos . Stable Hand Stonebear sold Acolyte Squallrider a horse. #I should question more merchants and citizens of Qeynos about the Acolyte. Talk to Bog Valorheart inside Ironforge Exchange in North Qeynos. You'll get a new quest Gettin' Some Hot Ink. #Complete the subquest Gettin' Some Hot Ink before you proceed. #Travel to Enchanted Lands. #Leave the docks by the stairs (i.e., don't just jump off the pier). You will get an update telling you that "Fresh hoof prints lead off to the west, along the coastline". #Follow the coastline to Sir Tatters camp, at The Great Guard you'll find Esdro's camp site. #Head north, The Great Guard to your left until you reach The Lazy Drain. #Follow The Lazy Drain to the east until you reach the second bridge near Rivervale. Hint: If you are low level you can also go back to the Docks and use the path to Rivervale to reach the bridge safely. You'll find the dead body of Esdros Squallrider. #Right click the corpse and inspect it and you'll receive a Unsealed Note from the Seeress. #Examine the Unsealed Note from the Seeress. Note: For the next step you'll need to speak Stout. #Head up to the Tagglefoot Farms following The Lazy Drain to the north. Watch out for the aggro fishes. You should be safe at the banks. #Talk to Jubbs Tagglefoot at the left house. You'll get a new quest Carrots for the Trotters. #Complete the subquest Carrots for the Trotters. # Return to Shepherd Bainyn Fairwind outside the Temple of Life in North Qeynos. Rewards One of the following, based on player level: *Voleen's Delicious Cinnamon Roll (Level 20) *Voleen's Sweet Cinnamon Roll(Level 30) *Voleen's Tasty Cinnamon Roll (Level 40) *Voleen's Delectable Cinnamon Roll (Level 50) *Voleen's Sticky Cinnamon Roll (Level 60) *Voleen's Fresh-baked Cinnamon Roll (Level 70) *Voleen's Warm Cinnamon Roll (Level 80)